Herily Juxin
Herily Juxin is a user of Celestial Spirit Magic and an Independent Mage. Herily is one of the major character in Fairy Tail: Blood Fairy. Appearance Herily is a very short young girl. She has blonde hair and deep, blue eyes. She normally wears a white dress with blue accents, and white socks and black shoes. Her skin is fairly pale, and her hair is long. She has a dagger "Trimunius" and she keeps it in a sheath near her right hip. On her other hip, she has a key chain with all her Celestial Spirit keys. Personality Herily is a very playful and kind girl. She loves to play games with her brother, Avil, and She enjoys skipping all around Magnolia, handing out flowers to people and doing small acts of kindness. When someone tries to hurt her or her brother or her friends, Herily no longer is that playful, kind girl. She gets very angry and puts all of her effort into everything she does, so she does the best. She trains daily to try to get her magic stronger, because if she does, she can protect her friends and family more and more. She doesn't like to burden people with her problems, and was taught from a young age to be kind to people who returned kindness. She rarely gets sad but when she does it's because the people around her are sad and she can't cheer them up. History Herily was born to Shelia Juxin and Harry Husett. Shelia concealed the fact that she had been with a Celestial Spirit and had a child with the spirit. With Harry, she taught Herily to be kind, and to have courage. She still follows these values to this very day. Avil, who had been 6 years old at her birth, had been with with his father, training in the Celestial Spirit World. The day that Herily had turned six, she and her parents were wandering around their village, and stumbled upon a magic shop. Herily stood in awe of all of the magical objects she had seen. Her mother was a Celestial Spirit Mage, but had given up magic to be a mother. Herily discovered a silver key "The Chained Lady; Andromeda." She wanted it desperately. She begged and begged her parents, and they eventually gave in and bought her the key. That night, Sheila brought down the keys that she had collected and given them to Herily. She was overjoyed. Two years later, when Herily was eight, Her parents wanted to go to a theatre. Herily's magic had improved, so she could hold a gate open for a few hours. She summoned Andromeda, and she was Andromeda's caretaker. Their village had been raided by a bandit guild, and Herily's parents had died. Andromeda took Herily to salvation, and she spent hours crying and crying. Herily decided to stick by her values, and decided to make a living out of her magic to spread kindness, and to make her parents proud. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic '(星霊魔法 ''Seirei Mahō): Celestial Spirit Magic is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys.Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Despite being so small and petite, Herily is actually very durable. '''Keen Intellect: '''After training for years and reading all sorts of texts and stuff of that manor, Herily has proven herself to be very intelligent. She often makes plans for battle. '''Expert Dagger Specialist: '''She has been training with her dagger with Hercules, and is very fluid with it. She knows how to use it, and despite her young age, and fragile build, knows how to use it well. '''Juxin Family Battle Techniques: '''Herily's family is very proficient in melee attacks, so she learned a few moves that she uses when low on magic energy. * '''Juxin Fist- Herily rushes at her target, readying her fist, and then once she has gained enough momentum, jumps high into the air, and punches them in the face. * Juxin Kick- Herily races at her target, then jumps into the air, does a spin, then uses one of her feet to kick her opponent. * Juxin Trio Flip Attack- Herily runs at her foe, then does three flips, and once done with those, does a kick, does a punch, and uses her feet to hit her foe in the chest, sending them flying. Equipment Her basic equipment are Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Currently, she has 8 different keys. Silver Keys: * Gate of The Chained Lady Key: Summons The Chained Lady, Andromeda. * Gate of The Hero Key: Summons The Hero, Hercules. * Gate of The Indian Key: Summons The Indian, Indus. * Gate of The Dolphin Key: Summons The Dolphin, Delphinus * Gate of The Dragon Key: Summons The Dragon, Draco. * Gate of The Unicorn Key: Summons The Unicorn, Monoceros. * Gate of The Snake Key: Summons The Snake, Serpens. * Gate of The River Key: Summon The River, Eridanus Trimunius: * This dagger was given to Herily on her 11th Birthday by Hercules, and she uses it every day. It's carried in a sheath on her right hip. It's a gold and bronze mix, and the hilt has leather wrapped around it. When Herily concentrates, this dagger has an electric blue aura, so when Herily wants it to, this dagger can pulse electricity. causing even more damage when used. Relationships * '''Shelia Juxin: '''Shelia was Herily's mother. She used to be a Celestial Spirit Mage, but when she married Harry, she decided to give up being a mage for being a mother and a wife. She taught Herily kindness, and loved her very much. She kept Avil's existance hidden from her and her husband, because being in a relationship with a Celestial Spirit was forbidden and she didn't want Herily getting any ideas. * '''Harry Husett: '''Harry was Herily's father. He didn't use magic, but was fascinated by it's use and conception. He taught Herily how to have courage, and when it was appropriate to stick up for herself. He loved Herily very much. He was oblivious to the fact that Herily had a twin brother. * '''Avil Juxin: '''Avil is Herily's Half-Brother. He is a Celestial Spirit and Human Hybrid, and he didn't tell her about it because if she found his key (Which he keeps hung around his neck) She might try to take advantage of him. Avil views himself as Herily's security, and loves her with all his heart. He would do anything for her, and protects her with all he's got. The siblings haven't known each other for long, but they have a budding relationship and their familial bond is already very strong. Timeline * '''X772- '''Born. * '''X772-X780- '''Raised by Shelia Juxin and Harry Husett. * '''X778- '''Gets her new Celestial Spirit Gate Keys as a birthday gift. * '''X780- '''Village is raided by a dark guild, taken away by Andromeda, becomes an Independent mage. Trivia * Herily, her brother Avil, and Avil's true father, who remains unknown to her, are the last living members of the Juxin family. * Herily only has Silver Gate Keys. * Herily has a half-brother named Avil, and he uses Aera, Air, and Lightning Magic. * Herily's dagger can pulse electricity if she concentrates. * Herily met Avil while he was out doing a quest. * Herily trains with Hercules daily. * Herily is trying to learn more spells of her Celestial Spirit Magic, so she can become stronger and protect her comrades. * Herily's family has a set of melee attacks that only Juxin family members are known to master. Category:Female Category:Characters